ElHeroes 5: The Chamber of Secrets
Plot The ElHeroes fall into the Chamber of Secrets. Transcript (GoAnimate Pictures logo appears, Markiplier sets bombs all around it and the logo explodes) Eric: Interesting, the address says it's from Hurricane, Utah. Wait a minute, that's where Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is. Curiousgorge55: Why not go there and see what's going on? (The ElHeroes get inside their vehicle and go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza) Eric: Man, this is quite a mystery. Naomi: Look out! (A shadowly figure appears on the road) (The car swerves into a house) (black out) Eric: Oh, where are we? Princess Celestia: It seems like you crashed into a tree and you must've punctured the tank. Curiousgorge55: I suggest we should leave and find for help. Eric: Okay. (The heroes take their luggage and leave the car) (The car explodes) Eric: Thankfully no one was hurt. Fluttershy: Look! (there appears to be a haunted mansion) Princess Luna: Should we go in. Curiousgorge55: I say so, because there might be somebody who can help us here. (they go inside the mansion) Curiousgorge55: Alright, we need to find out what we can find here to rebuild our car. Eric: Yes, because the car exploded when that mysterious guy appeared on the road and swerved our car. Naomi: Guys look. (There appears to be a chamber of secrets) Eric: It's locked, we need to do something else here. (They hear a girl with blue hair run into a door) Eric: What? (Eric runs for the door, and discovers to be locked) Eric: No! This can't be! Naomi: I found something in the mailbox that would tell you something. This letter says. "Dear (blank) I won't be able to visit you anytime, but I hope this trinket would help. This trinket remains you of me. Teach your students well at this estate. Thanks, Tom" Eric: Who is Tom anyway? This letter looks like it's unfinished. Curiousgorge55: We don't know about that yet. Eric: Check each of the rooms. (Searching each of the rooms) Curiousgorge55: I found some keys. Eric: Try each of them on the door leading to the Chamber of Secrets Curiousgorge55: None of them work. (mail fanfare) Curiousgorge55: I got a email, I have to read this for a second. "ElHeroes, If your arriving at this mansion that means you are on this mission to find the Chamber of Secrets. That is what the missing text said. The Internet has said that a Chamber of Secrets contains a another universe destroying secret plan. Freddy Fazbear" Eric: He is right, we were having to do this. Curiousgorge55: Guys, we have to find the bedroom hallway to pack our things. It can take up to 3 days to find the Chamber of Secrets, depending what we find. Eric: Okay. (At midnight) Naomi: Every night the same nightmare. (sigh) (she goes back to sleep) ???: It's no fun when they expect it... (growl noise) Naomi: What was that? (she looks around and doesn't see anything strange) Naomi: That's weird. (Naomi finds a key under the bed) Naomi: I found a key. (Naomi turns on the lamp and gets on her iPad Pro and turns on the 5G MiFi) The next morning. Naomi: I found another key. Curiousgorge55: Try it on the Chamber of Secrets lock. (the key fits) (they go inside) Eric: One of these boxes must have the entrance to the chamber of Secrets! (they open one of the boxes and the room is flooded with bombs) Eric: Shoot! (Oberon casts Solid Shield II) (they fall down to the Chamber of Secrets) Eric: Well, we made it, Where's the super secret plans? Naomi: Look around you. Eric: Hey, there's the Kragle from the Lego Movie. Kragle: Hey, ElHeroes! What are you doing? Eric: Saving the universe! Kragle: Okay. Eric: Could someone explain this place? Markiplier: I can. Eric: Markiplier? Is that you? Markiplier: Yes, Eric. This place is spooky as heck. You should get out right now! Eric: We can't. Markiplier: Why not? Eric: Because the car is destroyed and there's no way to return. Markiplier: Oh no! I think my girlfriend was kidnapped! Eric: Relax! We saved her before we destroyed Caillou, Daillou, and Baillou's HQ! Markiplier: Thanks. Eric: So where is the plan for universal destruction? Markiplier: I threw it away. Eric: Thanks. You're a hero. Markiplier: Wait! I think PC Guy, LightStar and Foxy Colleen retrieved it! Eric: WHAT? I thought we sent those three to jail! Besides, how did you know? Markiplier: The trash can was empty when I saw it again. Naomi: Wait a minute, remember there was a vampire girl with a teal shirt, blue shorts, brown boots, and blue hair? Eric: Oh, we saw that earlier. Naomi: I thought I noticed her earlier too. (The same girl jumps down) Eric: There it is! Curiousgorge55: Magna Mortem! (a laser beam hits the vampire girl) Eric: It was a decoy all along?! Curiousgorge55: Wait a minute, a key dropped. (Curiousgorge55 takes the key) Eric: Now, where would this key go? (they open a door with it) Curiousgorge55: There it is, deeper in the Chamber of Secrets. Eric: Aha! I knew the trash can was empty! Markiplier was right! (at PC Guy's lair) PC Guy: Guess what? I finally got the plans to take over the world! LightStar: We can finally rule the world! Foxy Colleen: And I wanna turn into a human if we succeed. PC Guy: If we succeed, you can become human. Foxy Colleen: Thanks. (back) Eric: Oh no! I forgot that Sophie The Otter got some more 50-foot steroids and drank them. Markiplier: (Kidaroo's voice) Did you just mention Sophie? She is a good user and a good friend of Igor The Mii! Eric: She drank them to fight giant robots that plan to take over the world. Markiplier: (normal (David's) voice) Oh. I see. Eric: Let's go. (they go deeper into the Chamber of Secrets) Eric: There it is, the Anywhere Portal 5000, you can go where ever you want. Curiousgorge55: Take us to where PC Guy is. (at PC Guy's lair) PC Guy: Finally. I can- (PC Guy gets shocked) PC Guy: Oh no! It's the ElHeroes! Curiousgorge55: (Kidaroo's voice) PC GUY, LIGHTSTAR AND FOXY COLLEEN! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO DESTROY THE UNIVERSE! THAT'S IT! LET'S TAKE YOU TO JAIL! (PC Guy, LightStar and Foxy Colleen gets arrested by the police) Eric: Bye-bye! (The same vampire girl jumps from the ceiling toward them on the ground) Eric: Not you again! Oberon: Scanning: Not a decoy Eric: I knew it! Naomi: Are you sure about this? (The vampire girl summons a glowing colored bedrock sword) Oberon: Scanning: Bedrock, this cannot be broken. Eric: (slashes it but his sword breaks) (they try to break the sword but all of their things break. Eric: So we're all trolled up, right? Curiousgorge55: I'll say yes. (The vampire girl slashes them and then a BSOD appears) Eric: Wait, Oberon's BSOD shield, that gives me an idea. (Eric accesses debug mode) "MOVES LIST Magna Mortem X Obsidian Pickaxe Laser Sword Rocket Miniguns Point Blank Nuke Dissolve Beam (A hand points at the Dissolve Beam) Eric: I'll try the Dissolve Beam, it is used incase our weapons don't work. (The Dissolve Beam destroys the bedrock sword) Eric: Now to use a Monsterdex Monsterdex: Carmilla, a 423 year old vampire. Eric: Alright. (Oberon repairs their weapons) (Carmilla runs away crying) Curiousgorge55: Yeah. But there's something else we need to do. Take us to Markiplier's house! (at Markiplier's house) Markiplier: Thanks for defeating PC Guy again! Eric: Would you like to join the team? Markiplier: Sure! Eric: Okay. You can save the world. To be continued in ElHeroes 6: Super Gilbert Cats Category:ElHeroes